


smoke signals

by Anonymous



Category: mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Touch-Starved, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: schlatt finds out his best friend is touch-starved, and he's not just going to let it slide.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 202
Collections: Anonymous





	smoke signals

after school was always the best time of day for schlatt. no more classes, no more old people droning on about some lesson he'd forget later in the day. the feeling of his phone buzzing in his pocket caught his attention, the boy immediately pulling out his phone to see it's one new message from wilbur. 

**\---**

**crime boy  
**hey schlatt, u down 2 come over tonight? it's friday and also i'm home alone. phil, tommy, n techno went out 2 some kinda hotel but i wasn't up 2 it and they trust me lol

 **the king of england**  
wait you're inviting me? i was on my way already

 **crime boy**  
my bad see u soon then lolol

**\---**

he put his phone back in his pocket and chuckled. he always had a soft spot for the tall brit. they had met through a geography lesson, ironically enough. he remembered it clear as day. as soon as the teacher had announced it was a geography lesson, everyone's heads were looking to wilbur.

poor kid had the entire class crowding him as soon as the teacher said to get up and find a partner to work with. he snapped out of his state of remembering as he walked up to wilbur's door, but of course, that just _wasn't the_ schlatt way.

he made his way over to the side of the house where the musician's room was, starting to climb up the tree that was closest to his window. it was a long process just as he remembered, but once he reached the branch that connected to the room of his friend, he kept his footing and carefully crawled over, knocking on the window.

"WILBUUUUR!" he shouted, beginning to clap, seeing the brown haired man look at his window with widened eyes before realizing it was just schlatt. "WIILBUR SOOT!" 

the other immediately got up and opened the window, holding a hand out to let his friend in, before quickly shutting the window and putting the obsidian-crafted latch back on his window to hold it shut. he forgot that phil made wilbur close his window using _literal obsidian._ the dad always had crazy solutions to problems sometimes, but they worked. like the time he watched him fix a hole in the wall using just dry ramen, some paint, and a filing tool. 

_terrifying stuff._

"so, schlatt, what's up?" the familiar voice asked, cutting through his thoughts. he cleared his throat, taking off his shoes before continuing with his own reply.

"nothing much, my classes were boring as usual, except for that bitch george doing his thing AGAIN!" he shouted, using his hands to emphasize his point. he rubbed his temples as wilbur chuckled, nodding in agreeance. 

"slept in again?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, schlatt only waving his hands more to confirm.

"YES! that's EXACTLY what happened! this kid thinks he's oh so cool for missing an entire month and then comes back in with his clout goggles but he swoons all the girls into doing his work because he's british, and the teacher doesn't fucking care!"

"hey- but- i'm british!" wilbur complains with mock shock in his tone.

"you're different. you're.." he pauses, pointing at the taller. "wilbur." he states, before putting his hand back down.

"..and WHAT is that supposed to mean?" 

"you're you! what else is there to say?"

they fall into a silence for a few seconds, the other trying to process the words whilst the shorter has no real response to give for the time being.

"yeah, fair enough." he shrugs, shoving his hands into his pants pockets lazily.

they fall into another silence, but it's comfortable. at least. wilbur's resorted to scrolling through his phone, and they're fine. until schlatt puts his hand on wilburs shoulder to get his attention. the man immediately jerks back, looking with widened eyes before they softened as he looked back into his friends glance.

"i- shit- sorry-" wilbur immediately began stammering, putting his phone in his pocket and stepping back, hands up as if he did something wrong.

"nono, that- that was on me. i forgot you didn't like being touched, wil."

he notices the brown-haired man tense up.

"i'm fine with touch- i think- it- it just feels.. weird! i didn't expect it and it was just such a weird feeling, you know?" he asked, voice normal but there was still a hint of fear behind it.

wait. _it feels weird?_

"wilbur..

are you touch starved?"

silence.

"do you want a hug man?"

more silence, before a very quiet version of his friends voice comes out. it's worrying. it's not the usual joking tone, not even the usual tone he has when he's sad. this is a new side, and schlatt doesn't know if he likes it.

"..i.. i don't- i don't know how to hug- i don't think i deserve it-" 

schlatt felt his heart break. _the kid doesn't know how to fucking hug someone._ he knows wilbur's talked to him about how he's always holled up in his room and he's told phil he's uncomfortable with touch, so phil leaves him alone but... he never realized it got that bad. 

"that's okay, that's fine." he immediately reassures his taller friend who is rubbing at his eyes, bottom lip quivering. god, he looked so scared.

schlatt opened his arms, before softly speaking.

"first you open your arms, and then you just kind of.. wrap them around the person you want to hug, and the other person does the same."

wilbur hesitantly walked closer to schlatt, who wrapped his arms around him. he heard wilbur gasp as soon as schlatt tightened his hold on wilbur, before his breathing started messing up in the way it would when someone's crying.

_he was crying._

schlatt pulled wilbur more into his arms and lifted up his right arm to rest a hand in the tallers hair.

"you're okay, you're okay. let it out, bud." 

no response, and all he got was more crying. that was alright. he felt the way the others muscles kept tensing and untensing, the way he would still jolt back sometimes when schlatt moved, but still stayed in the hug. 

he gently moved his hand down to the back of wilburs head in a comforting motion. they stayed like that for a few minutes until schlatt pulled back, arms leaving.

"you alright..?"

a nod.

he immediately pulled wilbur back into a hug seeing how uncomfortable he was at the loss of touch.

"you're going to get through this. i'll put on a movie through netflix, we can curl up in the bed and make some popcorn."

"t..that sounds.. nice. thanks, for real."

"of course! anything for my good pal! i hope you know i'm picking the movie though."

"good for me." 


End file.
